You Got It Bad
by The Virgin Whore
Summary: A girl named Kalika meets the Sesshomaru and they fall in love slowly. Um.. There is a HENTAIISH SCENE.so please be careful of reading.
1. Meeting Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or a club named Sex Pistols. Other people do  
  
Warning: no warning for now cuz its not NAUGHTY, yet.  
  
Summary: well for this chapter the summary is we are just getting to meet the people.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting Us  
  
My name is Kalika. My mother is an angel and my father is an artist of a kind. I'm trouble and an only child. We have a lot of money. We are rich because of my father. I'm part Hindu, but live in Japan. My name is that of an ancient goddess of chaos and destruction.  
  
I say my mother is an angel because everyone falls in love with her. But she only loves my father. She is a perfect cook, and gardener. She is so beautiful, though she does not believe in make- up. She says that make- up only hides the real you. Her hair is a light blonde and long, down to her knees. She is almost 6 feet tall.  
  
I am nothing like my perfect mother. I can't cook or do anything. The thing I can do is party, smoke, and kiss. I am only 16, but I go to clubs with fake I.D. I am clinically depressed. I am barely "5'2", and my skin is pale. My hair is the only thing that kind of looks like my mothers. It's below my knees, almost to my feet and almost gray looking. I have never cut it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshamoru sat at his desk drawing. He thought of how lonely he was and of how long it had been since he had a girlfriend or a date for that matter.  
  
His younger brother, Inuyasha, was always at parties and everyday had a different girl with him. He just slept with them and then never called them or saw them again.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to go to a club that night. It wouldn't hurt to go have some fun.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
I took my car keys and left my house at 11:00 P.M. The night was hot and so was I. I wanted to dance and drink my life away.  
  
I got to the club. It was called Sex Pistols. Which I thought was a weird name.  
  
Once inside, my first stop was the drink bar. A white haired man sat there drinking. His hair was long. Down to his waist. He was gorgeous. Another living angel around this world. He seemed bored.  
  
After a quick drink I headed for the dance floor. "Baby Boy" was playing. Instantly I started to dance. Making circles with my hips and arms above my head. I shook my whole body. Men started to get near me. I got my wicked smile on. Men were easily entertained in Japan and everywhere for that matter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru saw a small girl come in to Sex Pistols. `hum. probably got in with fake I.D.' he thought. Her hair was so long and sort of gray looking. She looked like a small angel that drank the strongest drink in the club quickly.  
  
She headed toward the dance floor. She started to make circles with her hips and her arms were above her head. Her hair swooshed as she shook her whole body. The man started to move toward her, at least men who did not have dates, though they would have liked to head over too.  
  
Sesshomaru was mesmerized by this young woman. He felt the need to go over to her just as the other men did.  
  
He got up and started to walk toward her. She was dancing in front of the men, but had a bored look on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Her eyes were a dark blue that fiercely pierced yours. Suddenly there was no one, but just Kalika and Sesshomaru.  
  
Maybe he wanted her just for fun or there was really something about her that attracted him to her..  
  
*Joey is sipping her fave drink- margarita. Turns around in a Tinnie Martini bathing suit made by: herself*  
  
So what you think???? Please leave your reviews cause I want to see if I should show the second chapter. It'll start to get naughty soon. xD 


	2. Thinking fo You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. I do not own a car, even though I wish I did. I don't own anything what's so ever, so please don't rub it in.  
  
Warning: he he. It's too naughty for children under 13. Baby boy/girls please leave!!! Thank you  
  
Summary: It's the day after the night after the fun after the.. Um. just joking it's after they have partied.  
Chapter 2  
  
Thinking of You  
  
I left the beautiful angel man in the hotel room. The night before is anything but a blur to me. Sure I drank a lot, but I remember it all.  
  
He came up to me when I was dancing and he grabbed me by my hips. We started to dance to the music. The men that had been around me left, knowing they were no competition. I turned around to see who had touched me; it was the man who had been drinking at the bar. The angel man.  
  
We danced as if we had known each other for a long time. He would run his hand on my breast and through my hair. I would touch his chest, waist, and hair. His hair smelled good and was so soft.  
  
Eventually we went back to the bar and drank ourselves stupid. We were horny and the alcohol made us even more hormonally challenged.  
  
Since I was born, I loved to dance. I saw a movie where this woman a stripper and she's trying to get back her daughter. Then I saw the Players Club. I liked to strip. I was always doing strip teases at parties. It was a gift you could say.  
  
(A/N: I watch a lot of movies, but unfortunately I can't remember all the names.)  
  
I danced for him, when we were in the hotel. Removing my shirt slowly, touching my breast and running my hands down my hips and thighs. I rolled on the floor and spread my legs. I took off my skirt. I crawled over to the chair he sat in and started to give him a lap dance.  
  
I took off his shirt and kissed him after which. His lips were soft and warm. We kept kissing and touching. I unzipped his pants with my mouth and he threw them onto the ground somewhere. Then off came his boxer.  
  
I lowered myself to suck his penis as I did so I hummed a song. The vibration made him climax even faster. But he took it out right before he did.  
  
He kissed me on the lips and took me toward the bed. I sank down into it. His skin rubbing against mine and small groans escaping my lips. He was rubbing my inner thighs and it made me feel good. Then he rubbed his erection against the cut of my private. I wanted it already, yet he was purposely holding back on me.  
  
Finally he came in me. I felt like I was in paradise. We both were eating the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden. We knew we shouldn't but we did anyways. I moaned and said his name, which he had told me in the car on the way to the hotel. A name, which I would probably never forget.  
  
He was expertly, even though being drunk, going in and out of me. Rubbing my outer thighs, running his hands all over my body, and kissing my neck.  
  
We went to sleep once done, but he did not pull me close to him or anything in that manner.  
  
I awoke at 5 in the morning and grabbed my things. I put on my skirt and underwear, my bra and shirt. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the room quickly, forgetting to close the door behind me.  
  
Unfortunately, I forgot that I hadn't driven there. My car was still in Sex Pistol's parking lot. Bummer. I had to walk to a bus stop and ride it as close to the club as possible. Thank God I had not forgotten my keys. The good news is that they had been in my skirt pockets, but the bad news is that my car wasn't there anymore. I went in to ask what had happened to my car. My friend Miko said it had been towed. I grabbed the phone in the back of the club, since I did not bring my cell phone. I called my Mother and she said she'd be here in a while. She asked if I was O.K. and where I was. She got there and we went home. She did not ask me what I had been doing there or what had happened. All she asked where my locket was. I had not noticed my heart shaped locket was missing. But I knew I could not go back for it, it mattered not that it had been a gift from my dead grandmother.  
  
When I got home it was 9:30 A.M.  
  
Now, 15 minutes later I am sitting here in my room, thinking of the beautiful Sesshomaru. Wondering what he was doing at this moment.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru awoke because of a chill that was coming in through the door. He looked next to him and instead of the small girl named Kalika there, he found a pillow. He looked around the floor and only his clothes were scattered around. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 9:45 A.M.  
  
His head hurt a lot. He got up with the one of the blankets around him and closed the door. He headed for the bathroom rubbing his head with his left hand. He had a hangover that felt like nothing before.  
  
After his shower he dressed, grabbed his keys and headed out. As he was going out the door he felt something under his shoe. It was a heart shaped locket on a chain. He opened it and in it was the face of Kalika, the other side was empty. As if she was all alone in the world, without a soul mate. He put the locket into his jacket pocket until he got to his car. He put it in the little slot where his change was suppose to go and went home.  
  
*jumping around like stupid* SO WHAT YA THINK?????? Good? Not so good? You suck Bitch, don't write anymore??? Oh, wait please don't say that, it'll hurt my feelings. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU!!!!! I need to know if I should keep writing. 


	3. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Damn it!!!!!! How many times must I say it? I own absolutely nothing. Must you rub it in?  
  
Warning: NO Warning this time.  
  
Summary: Hurray. They get to see each other again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I sat on my bed. I had not gone out in a week. I felt too depressed after the fun I had had with Sesshomaru.  
  
I was painting a picture inspired by an Emily Dickinson poem. She was such an inspiration to me when it came to drawing. Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe! Where have you been?"  
  
"Thorn, I haven't felt like going out."  
  
"Well you will tonight. Where going to an abandoned warehouse for a rave. You have to come."  
  
"But."  
  
"I'll come pick you up at 10. BYE!"  
  
He could have let me finished talking, but I need to get out of the house, anyways. I have been so bored I have agreed to go to a museum show case or something like that for my Father's teaching class or the other. I don't even know what it's about. While I have been drawing my life away, I have also been helping my mother cook. I haven't gotten high in 2 weeks and I have only drank a beer and not smoked at all.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Thorn came in his 1970 Mustang with Ice Queen, Samara, Smoke, and Drano. I sat in the back with Ice Queen, Smoke, and Drano, smoking pot. I instantly got the bolt of energy I needed.  
  
I was hyped by the time we got to the club, got me ready to party. I think the pot was home made or something cause it was so weak I barely got the jolt, but it was just enough for me to be happy, but conscious about everything and everyone. We were dancing around, touching each other and drinking. The drinks were so weak here that I felt nothing. But it felt good to drink. I was sweating from the dancing, so I had to take a seat near the drink bar. I looked to my right and a young man with white hair and big yellow eyes sat there. He raised his cup to me and I nodded my head slightly. He was gorgeous. I saw his eyes one more time and his hair, both reminded me of Sesshomaru. I gazed at him one more time before turning around and going of to dance with Thorn.  
  
Blink 182's new song was playing. And we were all jumping and pushing against each other. I was wearing all black and looked like I usually do, like a true gothic. I was wearing my 5 inch platform combat boots, which made me look pretty tall. Only to Sex Pistol's and such clubs did I dress all slutty and preppy. Only way I could get guys there.  
  
My hair was in a bun, but it was beginning fall apart. The few bits that had already done so were sticking to my neck. Thorn said he was already bored, I said me too. That I wanted to go home, I had something to do next morning, which was a Saturday. He said alright lets gather the gang up.  
  
Before we headed out I again saw the- almost- but- not- really- Sesshomaru look alike. He was dancing with 3 punk chicks and they were all over him. He was going to get a lot tonight.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
It was Saturday. I was ready to go. I was wearing a black dress which was open from the back, showing of my tattoo of the Japanese word for truth. In fact you could see all my tattoos the cross on the chain, the bar code on my neck, and the empty circle on my wrist which had my name on the outside of it with a small heart next to it. I had my hair up in a ponytail that was folded in half. My shoes were the kind that you tie, but are all going up your leg and shit. I looked surprisingly normal.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The place was packed when I got there. People were crowding around the mini buffet table I had helped my mother cook and set up. While they did that others were looking at the paintings. I headed toward the one that first caught my eye. It was a replica of Vermeer's Girl with the Pearl Earring. This painting did not hold the light that Vermeer used. It was dull compared to the original. On the bottom of it said "by: Kiuta Hinsonton". Fucking Japanese names always were so long.  
  
The next painting was of a dragon on the edge of a cliff. It's saliva falling onto the ground and burning it. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was made by Sesshomaru Hetigora. My mouth dropped when I read it.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
I turned around to see who had said that. It was the angle man. Sesshomaru.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru was getting ready to go to his Museum showing. He had many paintings being shown. He got his khaki cargo pants and a red shirt. It hugged his muscle just enough to show he worked out. And a black jacket over that. He looked at himself in the mirror, when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Sesshomaru look I won't be able to make it to that museum shit of yours."  
  
Sesshomaru heard a woman laugh and moan a bit. He didn't even remember inviting Inuyasha to his showing.  
  
"Whatever". He hung up the phone quickly. He sprayed some cologne on, grabbed his keys, and left.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
When he got there, he saw a bunch of people crowding over a table with food. 'Damn bastards! They are just here for the food. The teacher's wife probably made it, though.' His teacher's wife was an angel, he thought. Apparently they only had a daughter, but he had never seen her.  
  
He looked to his right, a saw a young woman with a black dress stood there looking at his painting. He decided to go over and talk. Her hair reminded him of someone.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She turned around, and it was Kalika. His mouth almost opened, but thank God he managed to control it. She looked at him in amazement. She looked beautiful. Her hair pulled back and light make- up. Very natural looking. Her blue gaze never leaving Sesshomau's face she asked, "Since when do you paint for my father?"  
  
"Kalika I didn't expect to see you. wait. Did you just say your father? Is your father Mr. Hannigh?" 


	4. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. I do not own a car, even though I wish I did. I don't own anything what's so ever, so please don't rub it in.  
  
Warning: he he. It's too naughty for children under 13. Baby boy/girls please leave!!! Thank you  
  
Summary: It's the day after the night after the fun after the.. Um. just joking it's after they have partied.  
Chapter 2  
  
Thinking of You  
  
I left the beautiful angel man in the hotel room. The night before is anything but a blur to me. Sure I drank a lot, but I remember it all.  
  
He came up to me when I was dancing and he grabbed me by my hips. We started to dance to the music. The men that had been around me left, knowing they were no competition. I turned around to see who had touched me; it was the man who had been drinking at the bar. The angel man.  
  
We danced as if we had known each other for a long time. He would run his hand on my breast and through my hair. I would touch his chest, waist, and hair. His hair smelled good and was so soft.  
  
Eventually we went back to the bar and drank ourselves stupid. We were horny and the alcohol made us even more hormonally challenged.  
  
Since I was born, I loved to dance. I saw a movie where this woman a stripper and she's trying to get back her daughter. Then I saw the Players Club. I liked to strip. I was always doing strip teases at parties. It was a gift you could say.  
  
(A/N: I watch a lot of movies, but unfortunately I can't remember all the names.)  
  
I danced for him, when we were in the hotel. Removing my shirt slowly, touching my breast and running my hands down my hips and thighs. I rolled on the floor and spread my legs. I took off my skirt. I crawled over to the chair he sat in and started to give him a lap dance.  
  
I took off his shirt and kissed him after which. His lips were soft and warm. We kept kissing and touching. I unzipped his pants with my mouth and he threw them onto the ground somewhere. Then off came his boxer.  
  
I lowered myself to suck his penis as I did so I hummed a song. The vibration made him climax even faster. But he took it out right before he did.  
  
He kissed me on the lips and took me toward the bed. I sank down into it. His skin rubbing against mine and small groans escaping my lips. He was rubbing my inner thighs and it made me feel good. Then he rubbed his erection against the cut of my private. I wanted it already, yet he was purposely holding back on me.  
  
Finally he came in me. I felt like I was in paradise. We both were eating the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden. We knew we shouldn't but we did anyways. I moaned and said his name, which he had told me in the car on the way to the hotel. A name, which I would probably never forget.  
  
He was expertly, even though being drunk, going in and out of me. Rubbing my outer thighs, running his hands all over my body, and kissing my neck.  
  
We went to sleep once done, but he did not pull me close to him or anything in that manner.  
  
I awoke at 5 in the morning and grabbed my things. I put on my skirt and underwear, my bra and shirt. I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the room quickly, forgetting to close the door behind me.  
  
Unfortunately, I forgot that I hadn't driven there. My car was still in Sex Pistol's parking lot. Bummer. I had to walk to a bus stop and ride it as close to the club as possible. Thank God I had not forgotten my keys. The good news is that they had been in my skirt pockets, but the bad news is that my car wasn't there anymore. I went in to ask what had happened to my car. My friend Miko said it had been towed. I grabbed the phone in the back of the club, since I did not bring my cell phone. I called my Mother and she said she'd be here in a while. She asked if I was O.K. and where I was. She got there and we went home. She did not ask me what I had been doing there or what had happened. All she asked where my locket was. I had not noticed my heart shaped locket was missing. But I knew I could not go back for it, it mattered not that it had been a gift from my dead grandmother.  
  
When I got home it was 9:30 A.M.  
  
Now, 15 minutes later I am sitting here in my room, thinking of the beautiful Sesshomaru. Wondering what he was doing at this moment.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Sesshomaru awoke because of a chill that was coming in through the door. He looked next to him and instead of the small girl named Kalika there, he found a pillow. He looked around the floor and only his clothes were scattered around. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 9:45 A.M.  
  
His head hurt a lot. He got up with the one of the blankets around him and closed the door. He headed for the bathroom rubbing his head with his left hand. He had a hangover that felt like nothing before.  
  
After his shower he dressed, grabbed his keys and headed out. As he was going out the door he felt something under his shoe. It was a heart shaped locket on a chain. He opened it and in it was the face of Kalika, the other side was empty. As if she was all alone in the world, without a soul mate. He put the locket into his jacket pocket until he got to his car. He put it in the little slot where his change was suppose to go and went home.  
  
*jumping around like stupid* SO WHAT YA THINK?????? Good? Not so good? You suck Bitch, don't write anymore??? Oh, wait please don't say that, it'll hurt my feelings. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU!!!!! I need to know if I should keep writing. 


End file.
